


Your Colors Chase The Gray Away

by esmeblaise



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Terezi Has Synesthesia, Thunderstorms, cuddly boyfriends, overwhelmed terezi, sollux and karkat take care of terezi, ugh this ship needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeblaise/pseuds/esmeblaise
Summary: Thunderstorms have always overloaded Terezi's synesthesia but this time she's not on her own





	

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this a while ago and never got around to posting it.

**_BOOM_ **

Everything is gritty grey

**_BOOM_ **

You taste metal

**_BOOM_ **

You smell chimney smoke

**_BOOM_ **

A crack of electric yellow flashes over your closed eyes.

**_BOOM_ **

 

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and dear god do you hate thunderstorms. 

Usually it’s not that hard to get around since your synesthesia “sees” a lot more than your eyes ever did, but thunderstorms throw it all out the window. They make it extremely difficult to focus on anything so you never know where you are. The noise and atmosphere makes your senses get completely overwhelmed and turn the world into one big blur of gray. 

 

Sometimes you think this is what it’s usually like for blind people and bless your lucky stars. 

 

But this is not one of those times.

 

Taking deep breaths you try to focus on your surroundings. Currently you think you’re on the bed, it feels soft and squishy but it might be the couch, you can’t remember what you were doing before the storm started. “Watching” TV maybe?  Wait no maybe you were coloring over stupid books? God you can’t remember and  **_CRACK_ **

You jump but- wait that wasn’t thunder. Was someone door?

Who could it be? Sollux has work and Karkat has classes… but then again, you have no idea what time it is.

You lurch again when another crash happens, but that wasn’t thunder either “Fucking shit goddamnit why is it so fucking dark in here and why the shitting hell did we put furniture there I could of broken something.” Yeah definitely not thunder.

“Hey TZ are you here? I know you’re blind and all but you usually have the lights on. Or at least are practicing trials with your scalemates.”

It sounds like Karkat and Sollux are in the same room as you so you guess you’re on the couch. You raise a hand up and mumble a “Over here” before flinching at the next boom of thunder.

You can just make out Candy red (Karkat) walking toward you, “Terezi? Why are you- oh my god.”

“What is it?” Honey yellow, (Sollux), walks over next to Karkat, “Shit.”

You don’t really know what you look like right now but from what senses that are currently working you can make out a crude picture. You’re sitting on the couch and curled in a ball with your head rested in your knees. Your eyes are shut tight even though you can’t see in the first place and your hands are covering your ears. 

So basically: terrified.

 

“Terezi? Terezi!” Oh they’re trying to talk to you. You make a small noise to let them know you’re listening but it comes out as more of a whimper. Karkat jerks, or at least, you think he does.  Karkat once told you that he gets really uncomfortable when someone is upset since he has never been very well with words and always feels like he makes everything worse. Luckily you and Sollux know how to translate “Karkat Scream” so you know that under all that yelling he is the nicest person on earth. 

Wait whats going on again?

**_BOOM_ **

Shit

“Terezi, can you hear me?” 

You nod at Sollux’s voice.

“Okay I am going to pick you up, are you ok with that?”

You nod again and curl into Sollux’s arms. 

As you walk down the hall you hear Karkat whisper, “Sollux what's wrong?”

“Panic attack, I think she’s afraid of the storm.”

“Overload…” You mumble against Sollux’s chest.

“I know Honey Bee, don’t worry we’ll take care of you.” You smile a little. Sollux isn’t always nice but when it’s just you and Karkat (and maybe Aradia and Feferi) he is sweet as honey.

Sollux carefully places you on the bed and removes your glasses. Karkat grabs the dragon stuffed animal your mom got you before she died and drapes a fluffy blanket around you. They change their clothes and climb in next to you, one on either side.

Sollux lets you lean against him, his head resting against your own and Karkat wraps his arm around yours and holds your hand.

Another boom and you jump, Sollux wraps his arm around your waist and Karkat squeezes your hand. 

“I didn’t know you were afraid of storms.” Karkat murmured and you could tell he was beating the hell out of himself for not knowing.

“I’m not scared, it’s just overwhelming.” You mumble, an unusual trait for you, “And don’t blame yourself Karkles, it’s not like I told either of you.”

“Well why not?” 

You blink at Sollux’s words, “Huh?”

“Why didn’t you tell us you needed help?”

You frown, “Well it’s not like- I mean - um.”

Shit why  _ didn’t  _ you tell them?

Sollux tells both of you when his bipolar is overwhelming.

Karkat tells both of you when his depression is overwhelming.

So why didn’t you tell them your synesthesia was overwhelming?

“I guess… I thought it was something I had to deal with myself.”

“‘Rezi…” You could feel Karkats frown and big puppy eyes.

“No more thinking like that Honey Bee.” Sollux kissed your forehead and you giggled.

Karkat nuzzled you with his head, “Please ‘Rezi we love you, we’re here for you.”

You smiled, settling in, “I know… When you two are here my life isn't gray.”

  
You didn’t notice the storm stopped.


End file.
